The Shared World
by JokertheMatrix
Summary: Supernatural Creatures AU. When human Antonio Fernandez Carriedo has to stay with his childhood friend Lovino Vargas, who happens to be a wisp, Lovino panics. Rated T for swearing among other things. Part 4 and the last of a series of four fics


_The final of four fics. The first fic is 'The Other World', the second fic is 'The Question in the Sky', and the third fic is 'Reach for the Sky'_

_Man, this was supposed to be up ages ago, but then stuff came up. Sorry for its short length and if it seems rushed and also for my long periods of inactivity. Either way, hope you guys have been having a great year so far and that the rest of the year will be great as well!_

**Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me**

* * *

The dark brunette scoffed. "I don't believe you. There's no way a _12 year old _managed to create a potion to turn spirits into humans, no matter how little the time they stay human is."

Niccolo shrugged. He was sitting in front of Lovino at their dining room, the living room and the front door past the counter behind Niccolo. "It's true. Peter tried it on my friend Sven right in front of my eyes and he became human. We even made sure by having him trying to float, go through stuff, and mess with his laptop!"

Lovino folded his arms across his chest. "Niccolo, if you're trying to fool me, it's not working."

"Why else do you think people keep coming over here?" Niccolo pointed out. "They all want to see the genius."

"Oh that's the reason why there are suddenly more of those pesky bastards? Tch, this is why I hate wizards. They're stuck-up, easily irritated, and are inconsiderate as fuck. Don't they know how much they're bothering us by flocking over here? I hate flying out the door and running into some wizard," Lovino said irritatedly. "Didn't that brows bastard shoo them all away though?"

"Not the Kirklands."

Lovino stiffened. "What do you mean by 'the Kirklands'?"

"What else could I be possibly mean? The rest of Peter's family, of course." Niccolo leaned back in his chair. "Apparently, the Kirklands wants to take them back in their family, but Arthur keeps refusing."

"So even Arthur hates his family's guts... Not that I can blame him though."

Niccolo shrugged again. "I don't know that much about them, and neither does Peter since he doesn't really remember what they're like. From what he's told me lately though, it isn't pretty over at there. The human that lives with them had to temporarily move back to the other side with his brother seeing as the Kirkland family isn't really receptive of his kind. Peter says that it's made Arthur a lot worse than before he met the human."

Lovino snorted. "That must be fun, being stuck with a pissed-off Arthur... Although I never thought that _he_ of all people would ever agree to live with a human in the first place. Nicolae I can understand, but not him. Honestly, what's so great about humans?" He made a fist and pounded the table lightly. "I don't really see why anyone would live with then in the first place. It won't do them any good in the long run."

"You say that, but we deal with a human pretty regularly, don't we?"

Lovino frowned. "If you're talking about _him_, he's different since all we do is trade with him."

"That's what you say."

"Doesn't matter anyways, we're not going to see him for some time. Arthur put up a barrier to stop humans from coming over, so he'd have to be pretty thick to try and come over here with that in pla-"

"Lovi!" The front door suddenly slammed open. "I came to visit! Do you have any tomatoes for me?"

"Antonio!" Lovino stood up and slammed his hands on the table as the tanned brunette blinked at him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I always come over to visit, don't I?" Antonio closed the door slowly, a confused expression on his face. "To give you money in return for some of the tomatoes you grow, and to hang out, although I still can't believe you won't change that 'only visit every two weeks' rule."

"I know what you're here for!" Lovino snapped as he made his way towards the other man. "But you have to go back!"

"Huh?!" Antonio looked shocked. "After all that trouble? It took me forever to get that fool Kirkland to put down that barrier. Incidentally, why did he put up a barrier in the first place? He would usually just stop me himself."

"Are you an idiot?" Lovino face palmed. "Why would you try even _after_ a barrier stopped you?! Did you ever stop to think that there's a _reason _there's a barrier up?"

"But today's the day I get to see Lovi and get tomatoes!" Antonio replied stubbornly. "Although the barrier was admittedly an issue. Thank goodness Francis was there to help me, but it was a pain getting him off my back afterwards."

"Well, you have to go back!" Lovino started pushing him, but Antonio wouldn't budge.

"But Lovi, I want tomatoes..."

"You don't understand, there're wizards here!"

"Of course there're wizards here, aren't Kirkland and his brother one?"

"His family is here!" Lovino pushed even harder. "And they despise humans! Who knows what they'll do if they see you! They could, they could..."

"Blast you to bits? Turn you into stone? Transform you into a creature of your worth, which'll probably be a frog or an ant or something? I've heard indoor lightning is a favorite of theirs too. Oh and-" Niccolo faltered under Lovino's glare. "...I should-a probably shut up now." He gulped, his verbal tic a dead give-away to his nervousness.

"The Kirklands huh..." Antonio frowned thoughtfully. "Well, that _is_ an issue..." He shrugged. "Oh well, it's not like I can go back in the first place. Kirkland put an even stronger barrier up after Francis fooled him into taking down the other one, but he hadn't noticed that I had crossed in the meanwhile. As he explained to me after frying Francis's ass, I'll be stuck here until things calm down at his place, which won't be for a while apparently."

"Of all the times..." Lovino sighed exasperatedly as he let go of Antonio. "Then what are you going to do? You can't exactly wander around now that you're stuck here."

"I could always stay at Bella's..." Antonio mused. "But I doubt her brother would let me. And it would be horrible to stay with Gilbert; I don't know how his brother can handle someone like him on a daily basis. As for Francis... Well, living with an incubus is not on the top of my list."

"If you decide to live with Francis, say hi to Monique for me! Oh, and ask if I could get a rematch!" Niccolo piped up from the dinner table. "I won't quit until I win that date!"

"Niccolo, that's not helping!" Lovino snapped. "We need trying to think of a place he could stay at while he's stuck here!"

Niccolo rolled his eyes. "Fratello, has it ever occurred to you that he could just live with us?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Antonio brightened up. "I could have tomatoes every day!"

"That's not a good idea!" Lovino crossed his arms across his chest. "You need to eat more than just tomatoes, and we don't have any other food because my kind doesn't need it!"

"Lovino, do you not recall that one of us is a cooking wisp? Food is not a problem," Niccolo interjected.

"See? Problem solved!" Antonio looked at Lovino like a puppy. "You know, I'd think you'd be happy to have me over since we _are_ childhood buddies and all..."

Lovino reddened. "If you weren't such an idiot, we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place! Why couldn't you just go back after the barrier stopped you?"

"Because then I won't get to see Feli and Nicco and Lovi," Antonio scratched the back of his head. "It's already bad enough that you only let me visit every two weeks, and only for a few hours at most... I miss the times I could visit whenever I wanted for as long as I wanted."

"Things are different now," Lovino said curtly. "And you are not staying here!"

"Come on Lovino, Antonio is a family friend." Niccolo looked over at his brother. "I don't see why you're so adamant in him _not_ staying with us. I would think that you were thrilled seeing as-"

"Would you just shut up?" Lovino put a hand to his forehead. "Look, the point is is that it would be a pain to have Antonio here with us. I mean, what if the wizards catch us harboring a human?"

"Just what are you so worried about?" Niccolo frowned. "You're not nearly as worried for Nicolae, and he lives with a human too."

"He's different! He can protect the human that stays with him! We're just wisps! We're not even as powerful as fairies!"

Niccolo leaned on his hand on the table. "That doesn't mean we're completely powerless. Really, the only thing stopping him from staying with us is you, and since you're the master of this home, we can't really let him stay unless we get your say-so."

"Come on Lovi, please?" Antonio begged. "I won't cause too much trouble, I promise!"

Lovino switched his gaze from Niccolo and Antonio. He sighed. "Fine! But where will he sleep?"

"Your room of course!" Niccolo replied instantly. "There's no way he's staying in mine, and Feliciano's over at Ludwig's house." Lovino scowled at the mention of Ludwig's name. He never liked how close his brother was to that stupid werewolf and his like. Sure all he did was bake cakes for them and such, but he was positive something else was going on behind the scenes. "I'm sure Feliciano wouldn't mind, but we still have to ask his permission before stuffing Antonio there."

"Then let's wait until he gets back!" Lovino said impatiently. "Or I can just go over there and ask him myself! And why can't he stay at your room?!"

Niccolo wagged a finger. "Face it, yours is the only one open and that's that." He looked to Antonio. "Will that be okay with you?"

"Of course it is!" Lovino could feel Antonio beaming even if he wasn't looking at him. "We're going to be roomies Lovi!"

Lovino quickly reverted into his wisp form to stop himself from swearing a mile a minute.

'''''

"Oi..." Lovino poked the other's cheek, only to get a grumble in reply. "Wake up, damn you..."

"Nn..." Antonio rolled over to the other side of the bed. "Is the tomato fairy here yet...?"

"There's no such thing as a tomato fairy... Just wake up..." Lovino tried to shake him, but to no avail. "Mio Dio... Wake up already dammit!" He suddenly punched the other's gut. Antonio woke up in an instant.

"Umf!" The other curled up in pain. Lovino huffed.

"Geez, you're still a pain in the ass to wake up." Lovino turned away. "Anyways, breakfast is ready. I have the tomatoes ready for you."

"You do?!" He heard Antonio shuffle behind him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're the one who wouldn't wake up!"

"You could be nicer to me, you know..." Antonio's tone was pouty. "How in the world is someone as cranky as you related to someone as sweet as Feli?"

"Maybe you should've stayed at Feliciano's room then," Lovino grumbled. He knew that most people preferred his younger brother over him. It's not like he didn't make an effort to be nice; it just didn't come to him as easily as it did to Feliciano. "I'm sure he wouldn't have minded."

"Is Lovi sulking?" Lovino yelped as Antonio hugged him from behind, the other's arms wrapping around his neck. "It's okay! Big brother Antonio will just use his cheer up charm on you and everything will be all better! And I don't mind staying in Lovi's room! It'll be just like the old days! We could sleep together like we used to!"

"Get off of me, dammit!" He unceremoniously transformed into a wisp, leaving Antonio to stumble a bit before he regained his balance.

"Why are you so mean to me Lovi?" Antonio turned towards him and cupped the ball of light that was Lovino. "You weren't always like this... Well, as much as right now I mean." He brought the ball of light closer to his face. "I wonder if something's the matter with you..."

Lovino whizzed away, glad that Antonio couldn't see his expression while he was in wisp form.

'

"Big Brother Antonio!" The paler brunette sat up from where he was at the dinner table. "Ciao! Did you sleep well?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Antonio took a seat next to Feliciano. A plate of pasta was laid out for him along with a glass of milk. "Wow, did you cook this Feli?"

"Of course he did!" Niccolo was sitting across from Antonio. "The kitchen's his sanctuary, him being a cooking wisp and all!" He looked around for a bit and then leaned towards Antonio, his voice dropping into a whisper. "Although I'm sure Lovino wouldn't have minded to cook for you..."

"What lies are you spewing this time Niccolo?" Lovino asked sharply as he walked up towards them. He put down a bowl of tomatoes next to Antonio, who was too busy eating pasta. "Here. Tomatoes. Normally you'd leave after I gave you tomatoes, but circumstances being as they are..."

"It's great isn't it?" Feliciano was smiling like he always did. "We get to play with Big Brother Antonio for longer!"

"We could any day he visited, but someone likes to abuse his power..." Niccolo muttered.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "While you guys play house, I'll be outside."

"Then where are you going Lovi?" He could feel Antonio eying him curiously from behind.

"I have some business I need to attend to." Lovino walked away. "So don't follow me!"

Once he was gone, Feliciano sighed. "When will fratello learn that that never works?"

"You tell me." Niccolo nodded his head in agreement. "What do you think Antonio?"

The only response they got was the slamming of their entrance door.

''''''

"Kiku?" Lovino walked up to the shaman, who was just idly standing at the crossroads. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Mr. Vargas." Kiku nodded to him. "I see that you are also on your way to Arthur's."

"What business could you possibly have with him? And didn't I tell you to stop calling me 'Mr. Vargas'? That was what people called my grandfather, and I sure as hell ain't him."

"I should think that as one of the heads of the towns-"

"I'm not a 'head of the town'. That position is more fitting of Arthur; the bastard is basically running this half of town," Lovino said curtly. "Sure my grandfather was the mayor of this town, but that was quite some time ago. The only thing I'm head of is the Vargas household, and even then it's more like a democracy." He sighed. "I'm just rambling. Anyways, what are you gonna complain about to that brows bastard?"

"It's about that barrier he set up."

"You're not the only one." Lovino folded his arms. "I'm gonna try to convince him to bring it down, or at least for just enough time so that a... acquaintance of mine can cross over."

"It seems that we have similar goals then, although I'm trying to bring a friend of mine _inside_ the barrier." Kiku chuckled slightly. "Childhood friends are curious people, aren't they?"

Lovino blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"Ever since Alfred moved back to the other side, Arthur hasn't been himself. I could say the same for you in fact, Lovino."

"How so?"

"Antonio has only stayed over for a day longer than usual and already your feathers are ruffled." Kiku put a hand up to stop Lovino from talking. "I never quite understood why you could never be honest when it came to Antonio."

"You don't need to understand," Lovino looked away. "Antonio's Antonio, and that's why. Either way, I need to go hurry over to Arthur's and tell him to lower that barrier so that I can haul Antonio's ass over to where it's safe."

Kiku opened his mouth, only to close them again. He sighed. "I suppose I can't say anything to change your mind..."

Lovino opted to just change the subject. "Anyways, what're you doing just standing around?"

"Call it a shaman's intuition, but I don't think now is a good time to visit... That and Nicolae was just here and told me that unless I would wish to be struck by lightning, I would not wish to interrupt a family spat. Not one of his brighter choices, he said," Kiku sighed before brightening up a bit. "At least it wasn't all for naught. I managed to stall you for as long as he needed to get here."

Lovino narrowed his eyes. "For as long as who needed to get here?"

"Lovi!" Lovino looked behind him to see a figure sprinting towards him. "Thank goodness I found you!"

"Kiku, you little-!" Lovino looked back to see that the shaman had gone. He quickly transformed into wisp form before Antonio could catch up to him.

Turns out he wasn't quick enough.

"Gotcha!" Antonio trapped Lovino in his hands before Lovino could run away. "Why do you always run away from me?" He asked as he brought his cupped hands closer to his face.

Lovino flew off the moment he found an opening big enough for him to squeeze through. He transformed back into human form once he was out. "Are you an idiot? We're practically on the Kirklands' doorstep! What if they see you?"

"We're not that close to the Kirkland household." Antonio frowned. "Lovi, you were going to ask Kirkland to put down that barrier so that I can go to the human side again, weren't you?"

Lovino folded his arms. "So what if I was? It's none of your business, isn't it?"

Antonio sighed exasperatedly. "Of course it's my business. I'm the one that has to go over to the human side, aren't I? It has everything to do with me."

Lovino reddened. "Y-you know what I mean, but still you... You..." He quivered. "Just go back already dammit!"

Before Antonio could protest, Lovino reverted back to his wisp form and flew off.

''''

"Lovi?" Lovino didn't respond as Antonio took a seat next to him on the steps. He looked at the tomato stalks. "The tomatoes are growing healthily, but then again, with such a great garden wisp taking care of them, why wouldn't they?" Still no response. Antonio sighed. "Lovino Vargas, you're starting to worry me."

"Everything would be better if you would just go away..." Lovino said sullenly. He yelped as Antonio ruffled his hair.

"Finally, a response!" Antonio chuckled. "I was worried Lovi wouldn't talk to me!"

"Get your hand off of me you bastard!" Lovino smacked his hand away. Antonio kept on laughing. "And who's worrying who?! I'm the one worried here!" He instantly reddened. "I-I mean..."

"You're so cute Lovi~" Antonio ruffled Lovino's hair yet again. "You try to act all mature and you really are, but you're still really cute, you know?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Isn't 'dear Feli' cuter than me?"

"A lot more agreeable and generally more pleasant to be around, I guess, but Feli's not Lovi!"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Lovino sighed. "What do you want anyways?"

"I want to talk to Lovi." Antonio leaned back. "More importantly, why're you so paranoid Lovino?"

"S-stop calling me Lovino, I'm not used to it after you've been calling me 'Lovi' all the time..."

Antonio laughed once more. "Man, I remember the time when you got mad at me for calling you 'Lovi'! But really..." His tone became serious. "Are you still fretting about that accident? That was ages ago."

"Accident?!" Lovino flared. "Antonio, you almost died! If Arthur hadn't been there at that time, that Kirkland bastard would have fried you for picking a fight with him!"

"I knew it." Antonio brought Lovino closer to him so that the other was leaning on him. "Lovino, I was a cocky little bastard and I got it coming for me. And I'd rather you _not _remind me that I actually owe that bastard something."

"You of all people don't deserve death," Lovino said softly. "Especially over such a stupid reason."

"Funny, I don't even remember the reason. Still, I don't see why you're still so worked up over something that happened years and years ago. Say, that isn't why you've shortened my visits, is it?" Antonio kept on going as if he had a revelation. "I mean, I put up with it for this long even though I wanted to see you guys more since I wanted to respect your decision, but Lovino, that was such a long time ago."

"Yeah..." Lovino hugged his knees even tighter. "Just hear me out Antonio, would you? A-and listen closely because I won't repeat myself again!"

Antonio smiled kindly. "I'll always listen to what Lovino has to say."

Lovino looked away. "I know it's a bit stupid, but still... I mean, that Kirkland bastard moved back to the UK with the rest of his family and he probably won't stay long here either, but I still can't help but worry..." He took another deep breath. "I was terrified that time. I was this close to losing you and it made me realize that you're human."

"Haven't you always known that I'm human though?"

"Well yeah, but it made me realize that you're _human_. That hanging around us supernatural beings puts you in danger all the time."

"Oh Lovi..." Antonio made Lovino look at him. "I didn't know that you cared that much." Lovino's face turned red.

"H-hey, I wasn't done yet! A-and who the hell said I cared?"

"May I say something, though, before you continue on?" A short silence, and then a nod. "What's life without risk? One can refuse to live near the ocean in case a tsunami occurs, but then realize that their new home is in danger of being destroyed by a hurricane. The illusion of being 'safe' is a reassuring one, yes, but at the end of the day, even the safest of fortresses have its chinks... If that made any sense at all." Antonio chuckled. "I like to leave all the philosophical thinking to the Greeks. My point is..." Antonio spread his arms out. "I'm willing to risk danger if it means that I can live life to the fullest by being with my friends and loved ones. That's what being human's all about after all!"

"You're such an idiot, you know?" Lovino sighed, but he couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips. "Ahhh, I guess that means I have to stick with you to make sure an idiot like you don't do anything too idiotic..."

"I wouldn't mind it if I was always with Lovi," Antonio mused. "Although you could be a little nicer to me."

"I can't help it when you always act like an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot aren't I?" Antonio beamed as Lovino blushed. "And you're my tomato fairy!"

"Will you quit it with that?! I'm a wisp dammit, not some fairy!"

"But when I met Lovi in this here garden, I thought he was a fairy! But fairy or wisp or tomato, you're still my Lovi, right?"

"Why're you such an idiot?" Lovino propped a hand on his knee and held up his head as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"You've really mellowed out and matured, haven't you Lovi? There was a time you'd smack me for that kind of comment! Boss is so proud of you!"

"More like there's so much bull shit happening between you and my brothers and everyone else that I've ended up having super-delayed reactions. And what's with the 'Boss' thing? I thought we were over with that a long time ago. You only thought I worked for you because I made you tomatoes."

"Lovi's tomatoes are the best. And so are the rest of you!" Antonio hugged Lovino affectionately. "I'll always love Lovi the best!"

"Why did I ever get to know you...?"

"That's something only Lovi knows! Although..." Antonio took one of his hands and held it up. "I hope that in the future Lovi would trust Boss enough to tell him what's on his mind whenever he gets troubled. You know I'll always be there for you Lovi. Now and forever."

Lovino blushed. "H-how cheesy can you get?" He looked away as he snatched his hands away. "H-hey... once the barrier is down... I guess it won't be too bad if you visit more often... Only if you want to though..."

"Is Lovi saying what I think he's saying?" Antonio hugged Lovino yet again. "I'll visit every day then!"

"That's too frequent dammit! E-every three weeks or so would be okay!"

"Huh?! But that's even less than when I visit now!"

"It's because you're always such an idiot! It's weird!"

"You're so mean Lovi..." Antonio leaned on him. "But I'm glad that you're willing to share your world with me."

"Idiot, you've always been my world." Lovino blinked. "I mean 'in my world', dammit!"

Antonio chuckled. "You're so cute you know?"

"Just shut up already." Lovino sighed. He didn't know how he managed to put up with Antonio for so long or how Antonio could put up with him for so long. All he knew was that he'd have to put up with him for the rest of his life, for better or for worse.

"Hey Lovi," Antonio's voice was nonchalant. "Can I move in with you?"

"You're not going to let me say 'no', aren't you?" Lovino asked irritatedly.

"Of course I won't let you say no!"

"Then you have your answer already, don't you?"

Definitely for worse. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_End of part 4_

_Thanks for sticking around until the end_


End file.
